Reunion
by WIWJ
Summary: The members of the 55 meet at the old building now a restaurant ten years after it's demise.


I needed to do something a little lighter than my piece I'm working on now..

Little one shot.. post series... Enjoy.

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER..

"Grandpa John!" He grinned at the small blur barreling towards him. One side of her head sculptured into a small braided lock, while the other still frowed out past her ears. He hugged her to him, looking to Sasha who sighed brush still paused in the air mid stroke. "Hey there Sweetness."

"Jenell." Sasha huffed again, watching her daughter turn in the big man's arms. She circled the brush a few times in the air before her little girl's hand crept up to the puffy side with an embarrassed grin. Her 'grandfather' kissed her before dropping her to the floor.

She ran back to her mother.

"Hi Grandpa." Sasha smiled.

"Hi Mommy." He countered kissing her on the cheek. "Where's Daddy?" Sasha lifted the brush and pointed it towards the kitchen. He touched Jenell's noise before making his way past them and into the kitchen.

"Sul." Ty grinned, handing his old partner a dish towel and damp bowl. "Just in time." Sully smirked at him before slowly dabbing at the dish. Ty started to put the others away. "Mom's not here yet. Something about not having the right shoes."

"Only your mom." He shook his head, Ty grinned again.

"You are never ever going to guess who RSVP'ed this morning."

"Someone inconsiderate enough to wait until the last possible second to-." A strange look of recognition hit his features. "No."

"Yup."

"You are kidding me?"

"Boscorelli, party of three."

"Three?"

"He's bringing his wife and baby." Ty said quickly, his eyebrows raised in a scandals' expression.

"For God's Sake." Sully whispered back. "Who in there right mind would-?"

"I know right?"

"Would you two old bittie's put down the quilting needles for a second and consider that Bosco may have had a few redeeming qualities?" Sasha laughed walking into the kitchen Jenell in tow. Sully lifted the little girl onto the counter.

"Not likely."

"I rode with him for six months you know. He's not the freak of nature you make him out to be."

"What is it about putting a woman in the car with Maurice Boscorelli for eight hours a day that makes her blind to his evil?" Ty shook his head in sarcastic sorrow. Sasha giggled, Jenell joined her.

"Speaking of?" Sully looked at Davis hopefully. He shook his head. "The woman just disappeared off the damn planet."

"Everyone else was easy. I just sent them all to their new stations. I send Bosco's to his mom's bar. But she was just gone you know?" Ty shook his head.

"He ask about her?"

"Not a word." Ty's voice was almost remorseful. "And I didn't offer."

"So bizarre.."

"It's not that bizarre." Sasha said softly.

"What?" Sully looked at her. "She walked away from her career, Miller, the place she'd lived in her whole life- without so much as a _goodbye. _You don't find that bizarre?"

"Okay so it's bizarre.

"She was at a crossroads. She crossed it." Ty shrugged.

"Whatever." Sully shook his head. "She had everything she wanted."

"Maybe not." Ty winked at Jenell who looked between the adults. "Maybe she realized it wasn't what she wanted."

"He may not even know she's gone. They weren't really talkin' then." Sully muttered sorrowfully, his thoughts turning back to Bosco. "She was in a good place when he left town. No one would have thought.."

"She's not dead!" Sasha laughed, shaking her head back and forth.

"No. Just gone." Ty shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Sully.

* * *

"They turned my precinct into a Italian restaurant." Swersky muttered softly turning around in the event room where the call room used to be.

"It doesn't even make any damn sense." Sully fussed eyeing the goblet of water in his hand. "King Arthur wasn't freaking Italian."

"They turned my precinct into a badly named Italian restaurant." The old man sighed again. Sully snorted in agreement.

"Hey. We're a fucking parking lot." Jimmy hissed in irritation, tipping his bottle of beer towards the window. "I parked in my damn conference room."

"I just took a piss in the lobby." Ty hissed.

"This is weird." Sully muttered.

"They were just buildings." Carlos Nieto sighed rolling his eyes at the rest of them. They all glared at him. "What!? They were!"

"Just buildings." Sully growled.

"Shit like that's the reason you'll always be a damn rookie." Kim Doherty looked at her former partner before shaking her head solemnly.

"Rookie?" He whined loudly, squaring up his shoulders. "_I'm_ a rookie?"

"Did I stutter?" She grinned wildly.

"Rookie." He muttered under his breath, as Holly rubbed his arm soothingly, her face etched with fake sympathy.

"I thought you guys said Bosco was coming?" Jimmy broke in, looking from Ty to Sully. Sully gave a light shrug and took another sip from the goblet.

* * *

Maurice Boscorelli sat parked in the old fire house starring at an Italian restaurant with two large Knight's of Armor statues flanking each side of the door.

"Shit." He breathed, feeling his wife shift in the seat next to him, her hand joining his on the steering wheel. He pulled them to his lips, kissing her fingers. "This was a bad idea."

"We can still change our minds. Go back to your Ma's." She sighed.

"Nah… and miss the expression on there faces? Not on your life."

"Bosco. They ain't gonna be that shocked." Her tone of disbelief made him smile. He turned and looked at her pretty face, brushing a dark brown lock off of her face.

"They're gonna shit." He grinned widely now, turning his face to her, with a quirk of his eyebrows. "I'm ready now." He was out of the car in a blur, already working on the baby's car seat.

She shook her head, giving the Italian restaurant another dirty look before climbing out of the car.

She followed him across the street and into the building, grimacing at the sight before her.

"This is .." She muttered shaking her head before looking at her husband.

"This is.." He looked around at the bones of the old building that he knew so well. "Wrong." Beside him, his wife sighed remorsefully.

"You okay?"

""S just a building right?" He told her optimistically watching the surprised smile light up her face. She turned around to face him, and he leaned forward resituating the baby with one hand and palming her face with the other.

* * *

"There he is." Sasha nudged Ty pointing towards the open door where Bosco was just visible over the woman's shoulder. He shook his head.

"A brunette?" Davis hissed dramatically with uncensored disappointment.

"So?" Sasha glared at him.

"He was always into blondes." Ty shook his head with an innocent look.

"Cruz wasn't a blonde." His wife said with a raised eyebrow.

"Cruz was a glitch." Ty snorted.

"Let's hope so." Sully growled. "I don't know if I could handle a whole night making conversation with Cruz the sequel."

"Then again who else would marry Bosco." Ty laughed. Sasha shook her head at him, watching Bosco kiss his mystery wife. The tiny form of his newborn came into view.

"Oh look at him!"

"Cute kid." Ty admitted.

"_Daddy? What's a Jackoff_?" Sully asked in a squeaky voice. Even Sasha smiled at that one. Watching Bosco shoot his wife a grin before pulling her into the room.

* * *

"WOAH!"

Bosco's face twitched into a grin, he looked at the woman beside him her face stuck in an amazed expression.

"Holy Shit." Sully grinned, his head shaking slowly. "Holy Freakin'-."

"What?" Faith Boscorelli furrowed her eyebrows, turning her head slowly around the room. Sasha squealed, moving forward into her embrace.

"You dog." Sully moaned, clapping his hand down on Bosco's shoulder.

"What?" He asked, rearranging the baby on his shoulder before pulling Sully into a brief hug. "You didn't think I had it in me, did ya?" He raised his wedding ring clad hand into the air.

Davis grinned a little, his eyes fixed on Faith. Carlos gave him a shove looking at him in disbelief. He shook his head at him, lifting his hands in the air.

"No way." Jimmy shouted.

"Whatza matter Doherty?" Bosco said quickly looking at his old friendly rival. "Sorry you didn't think of it first?"

"Who says I didn't?" Jimmy shot back with a grin. Kim gave Faith a shake of the head.

"We married 'um." She sighed leaning in to hug her. "Hey Faith."

"Lt. Mitchell." Holly Nieto said formally smiling at the other woman.

"It's Boscorelli." Bosco's voice was almost smug as he shot another look at Sully who was shaking his head.

"And it's Misses these days." She added, turning back to Bosco. He flattened his palm against her back tucking the baby under his chin. "I'm… at home."

"Who is this handsome fellow?"" Sasha asked moving towards them.

"Monroe it's me, Bosco." He said frankly, gesturing to himself with a shake of the head. Faith swatted at him.

"This is David." She said softly taking the baby from him and turning him around for a better view. A repica of Bosco's face looked up at them curiously. "David these are the people Daddy's been telling you about."

"Don't listen to him kid." Sully muttered to the little Bosco. "What ever he said was a lie."

Ty reached out slowly touching the baby's cheek with his finger. Faith nodded her head lifting her son towards Davis.

"Wanna take him?" She asked encouragingly, leaning back against Bosco when he had.

"David huh?" Ty muttered to the baby, letting him grab the finger he'd given. "Just be glad you're parents weren't in the B car.. Your name would be Boy. That would suck."

The baby looked at him for a second before letting out a lusty yell of protest. Bosco laughed.

"You're scaring the kid." Sully muttered, taking the baby from his partner and turning around. "We're gonna take a tour of the old 55." He muttered, moving around the room. "This is the call room where your dad got yelled at and your mom smoothed everything over for him." Swersky laughed out loud at that. "That bar over there? That's the locker room where she'd yell at him later for whatever she'd smoothed over for him in the first place." Bosco laughed, pulling Faith flush against him. "That little balcony up there? That was your Mommy's office after she got some sense and left patrol and your Daddy's sorry ass behind."

"Apparently not as behind as we thought." Carlos asked, eyebrows raised in unspoken question.

"Guess not." Faith smiled softly, watching Kim lean towards her expectantly.

"Oh did you guys want some kind of explanation or something?"

"Or something." Sully muttered turning back around with a now peaceful baby in his arms.

"My kid likes him better." Bosco told Davis pointing at Sully.

"My kid likes him better too." Ty told him honestly, looking back at Bosco. "I thought you were leavin' to.. You know.."

"Run away from Faith?" He responded in all honestly, chuckling a little. "She chased me down."

* * *

"Spill."

"What?"

"Faith Yo-. Boscorelli..damn..!" Kim shook her head. "Spill it right now."

"There's no story here." She said with a grin.

"Liar!" Sasha told her, sticking out her finger and waving it at Faith.

"Nothing."

"You just ended up married to Bosco in Detroit with a kid and _nothing_?"

"Umm.. Yeah?"

"No way." Kim shook her head. Holly looked on in confused amusement.

"What happened with Miller?" Sasha asked quietly looking back over to where the guys stood. Faith looked down at the baby curled into his stroller and smiled.

"Miller asked me to marry him." She said wistfully glancing up at Bosco, watching the way his shoulders shook with laughter at something Swersky had said. "And I couldn't say yes."

"Because of Bosco?" Kim muttered in disbelief. Faith nodded giving her friends shocked expression a chuckle. "Our Bosco?" She chucked her finger over her shoulder and Faith laughed again. "That Bosco?"

"I went to Rose's bar, cried my head off, begged pleaded, threw up in her trash can and told her I couldn't be me without him." The tears glinted in her eyes for a second. "She handed me his address on a piece of paper and I showed up at his front door." Faith shrugged her shoulders. "That was seven years ago."

"What did he say?" Holly asked sweetly looking at the woman she barely knew.

"'_Jeez Faith_, _What took you so damn long_?'" She told them rolling her eyes. Sasha grinned.

"_That's_ Bosco." The shared a smile for a second before Faith dropped her eyes away.

* * *

"Hey." Faith crept onto the steps of the old 55 and sat beside her husband.

"Hi." He looked up, tucking the blanket further around David, sleeping in the stroller.

"I was wondering where you were." She laid her head on his shoulder and he turned to kiss her hair.

"David and I get antsy." He shrugged.

"Yeah." She whispered taking his hand in hers.

"You know people go on and on about New York City but you sure as hell can't sit on a stoop like this any of the stations at home."

"Yeah." Her voice was low and breathy.

"You okay?" Bosco moved his head so he could see her.

"Yeah." Her voice was low, she pulled back and met his eyes. "Just.. Overwhelmed a little by our tumultuous past."

"Me too."

"You called it home." She noticed.

"Did I?" He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah."

"Huh.." He adjusted the blanket around David again.

"It's just.. I was thinking the same thing."

"Yeah?"

"That I wanted to go home."

"Guess that says something." He raised his eyebrows.

"It says this stopped being home the second you weren't with me anymore."

"I'm with you now." He said softly lacing her fingers in his.

"Then I guess I'm home."

* * *

"We should do this again in ten years." Jimmy laughed hugging Holly before turning to face Davis. Ty shook his head.

"He's right though, we should do it again." Kim whispered looking at Carlos who nodded in agreement.

"You know we just live an hour away from you guys." He gestured at his partner. "It's not that far."

"You're right." Kim nodded before pulling her old partner into a hug. "We should do that."

Holly glanced at them, smiling softly, knowing damn well they'd never do that.

Ty was the only one out of the bunch good at holding people together. Certainly not Carlos or Kim.

"You should come up." Faith said holding onto Sully a little tighter than she expected to.

"To Detroit?" He asked dubiously.

"We don't live in the city, even Bosco's not that ambitious. We're in Livonia."

"There police don't even have to live in the city?" Sully muttered his arms still resting on her shoulders as she pulled away.

"Nah. He's S.W.A.T. now, so it's not like he's got a beat or anything." She shook her head. "Lot less community involvement then the old days."

"And the community breaths a sigh of relief." Sasha snickered tugging Bosco and Ty towards them.

"You're with SWAT?" Sully shook his head at him. Bosco slapped his own gut and looked at Faith.

"Keeps me in shape."

"Keeps him out of trouble." Faith told them. "They gave him something we couldn't. Discipline."

"You all loved me too much." He smirked, kissing her cheek as she pretended to glare at him. "She's right though you guys should come up."

"We should." Ty looked at Sully and Sasha. "We will. We'll Bring Jenell. In the fall."

* * *

"Crappy restaurant on top of everything." Swersky muttered at Sully as they stood outside starring up at the building.

"Expensive crappy restaurant." Sully agreed.

"They turned my prescient into a crappy, expensive, badly named, Italian restaurant."

"That's why they say you can't go home again." Sullivan shook his head grimly.

"You headed back upstate?"

"Later this week. I'm gonna take Jenell to the Brooklyn Zoo tomorrow. Then Ty and I are going the game."

Swersky nodded, looking across the parking lot as Kim leaned over to hug Faith through the window of her car.

"The thing with Boscorelli and Yokas?"

"Yeah?" Sully shook his head again.

"How long they been like that?"

"I don't know.. Forever I guess."

"It's good for him." The older man nodded. "In fact she's probably too good for him."

"Yeah but he knows it, so they'll be okay." He shook his head. "What about you boss, when you coming up to do some more fishin'?"

* * *

Ty pulled his hand back from Carlos with a snap.

"Tuesday right?"

"Yeah… right after my shift. You can handle that right old man. Working bankers hours didn't make you soft or anything?"

"I can still kick your ass."

"Probably." Carlos laughed. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Invite Kim?" Ty nodded at him, walking away with clap on his shoulder.

"Hey Zambrano! Haggarty's Tuesday night 2330 be there."

"Yes sir Lieu!" She barked back. Carlos smiled softly.

"Getting the band back together?" Sasha purred, leaning into him.

"What ever." He mused, trying not to grin.

"Careful.. People are gonna think Carlos Nieto went soft."

"Shut up."

"Misses his old buddies from the 55."

"Shut up."

"Misses his old partner."

"Stop." His face broke into a full grin and he shoved Sasha with his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you cried like a baby when we asked you to be Jenell's God Father."

"Monroe that's just plain mean." He breathed looking at her with wide eyes. She laughed at him playfully.

"We gonna let them have all the fun on Tuesday?" Grace asked suddenly coming up from behind.

"No. Girls night. My house. Get a sitter."

"You're on."

"Okay move out people. This is a fire house not a parking lot." Swersky teased as they shuffled off to their cars.

Davis gave a nod to Bosco as he started the engine of his rental with a sly grin. Boscorelli mouthed back a thank you and Ty winked at him.

"What was that?" Sasha asked suspiciously looping her arm though her husbands.

"Nothing." He stretched the word out in a playful way and she glared at him. "Come on."

……………..

Eight years before.

"How's it going with Jessica?" Ty asked shrugging his shoulders at the cold.

"Jessica who?" Bosco rolled his eyes.

"Oh no Bosco not another one! I liked her."

"That makes one of us." He said smartly rubbing his gloved hands together. "Damn it's cold."

"How long you gonna stay stuck?"

"What the hell's that mean?"

"Stuck Bosco. Single beat cop in the only city you ever lived in." He turned and looked at him. "Stuck."

"Thanks Sarge, I appreciate the pep talk."

"Boz." Faith's eyebrows rose as she approached them, grinding to a halt.

"Hey." Ty watched how the man's features softened.

"I've gotta go deal with the witness. You'll be my uniform right?" She eyed him nervously before looking up at the building.

"Sure." He nodded at her.

"Super." She tried and failed to stifle the sigh of relief. "Five minutes." She gave Ty a quick nod. "Davis." She acknowledged walking away

"Lieutenant."

"Shut up!" She called over her shoulder. Bosco smiled after her.

"I get it." Ty said quickly.

"You get what Davis?" Bosco growled.

"You ever think if you stopped chasin' her she might actually start chasin' you?" He raised his eyebrows at him.

"Whatever." He shook his head and followed in Faith's wake.

"Can't wait at her beckoned call for ever Bosco." Davis called after him.

Three days later Faith moved in with Miller.

Five days later Bosco took off, whereabouts unknown.

Ty Davis had been the only one to smile when he found out, and the only one who'd practically celebrated the next year when Faith left a note on the Captain's desk and disappeared from Major Case.

* * *

This fic is completely inspired by 'Graduation Day' A youtube video by MrCoolWhip. GO WATCH IT. Search Third Watch Cast. It has a picture of Ty holding a little girl. Watch it, then hum the song as you read this over again.

. 


End file.
